The Playboy and the Bookworm
by gurlsneedlove23
Summary: Meet Ezio Auditore the playboy of Creed High School, he can get any girl in bed with him. Meet Sofia Sartor, the new bookworm and virgin. Ezio and Sofia clash, but Ezio is determined to get her into bed. He just didn't expect to fall in love along the way. Warnings: Language, lemons, and probably character death.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Assassin's Creed game, because if I did Lucy and Ezio's family wouldn't have died. **

"Mmmm Ezio…faster." My girlfriend of the week, Christina Vespucci, moaned from underneath me. I couldn't help but chuckle, last week Christina told me she would rather have cancer than have sex with me. And here we are, on her bed in the middle of the best I have ever had.

"Christina what the hell is all this noi-" Her father cut off as he saw his precious girl spread eagle under the notorious playboy of the city. "You little shit! Get the hell off of my daughter!" He screeched his face turned an interesting shade of red and purple.

"Haha, I'll take that as my que to leave." I pulled out of her, with a groan, grabbed all my clothes; and put them on in about five seconds. Mister purple face, as I shall now call Christina's father pulled me down the stairs and out the door by my fucking ear.

"If I ever see you near my daughter again, I will castrate you. Do I make myself clear?" Purple face yelled into my already sore ear.

"Sir yes sir!" And with that I took off to my house. Ten minutes later I ran up to the front door, and kicked it down. What can I say, I'm a ninja. "I'm home my wonderful family. Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Where were you all last night?" I heard my sister, Claudia, ask behind me. I turned around and gave her the most charming smile I could muster.

"With the beauty that is Christina Vespucci." Claudia rolled her eyes, and went up the stairs.

My family is made up of 6 people. My parents are Giovanni and Maria, they own chain of banks called something-or-other. My eldest brother, Federico, is 20 and goes to the college in this town. He is majoring in business and will take over the banks. My sister, Claudia, is 14 and a freshman in high school. Petruccio is the youngest at 10. He's homeschooled, because he is always sick. And lastly you have me, Ezio Auditore age 17, Senior, and extremely handsome.

I looked at my watch, it was 7:30, and I had about 15 more minutes before we left for school. I decided to make me some cereal. I saw Petruccio and his teacher, La Volpe, already eating some Lucky Charms when I walked in.

"Salve Petruccio, La Volpe." I ruffled Petruccio's hair, and he huffed and pushed my hand away.

"Salve Ezio. You know mother and father are mad at you for staying away all night." La Volpe informed me as a grabbed a box of Captain Crunch. I couldn't help but shudder. My mother angry is something you never want to see.

"Yeah, yeah I will deal with it after school." I finished my cereal, called Claudia to tell her we were leaving, and we were on our way to school.

We pulled up into the school parking lot, and Claudia practically jumped out of the car.

"Where are you off to? Got a boyfriend to make out with?" I wriggled my eyebrows at her knowingly.

"Fuck off, Ezio." And she turned and stomped off to the building.

I climbed out of my car, and went off to meet up with my best friends. I found them all lounging around our oak tree. Altair and his girlfriend Maria were talking about some shit. Desmond and Lucy were making out; he is a very lucky boy. Shaun and Rebecca were rocking out to her iPod. Leonardo was drawing, not very surprising. Malik was sleeping, and Yusuf was doing something that I am not sure of.

"HEYYYY!" I screamed and jumped on Malik, which resulted with a punch to the face. "Owie that hurt Mal-mal." I scolded him.

"Well than nest time don't fucking jump on me, while I am sleeping." He shoved me off of him, and sat up. "Anyway what are you so happy about?"

"He probably got laid by Christina." Desmond responded, he and Lucy stopped making out as a made my entrance.

"Si, and we got caught this morning by her father. You should have seen his face, it was all red and purple." I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I remember his face. "I thought he was about to explode."

"Well I doubt she wants to fuck you now. She is probably grounded for life, and hates your guts right now." Maria, ever the smart one, told me as she and Altair got up to go to class. "We should get going or we will all be late, and you Ezio can't afford another tardy.

I got to my AP Psychology class with a minute to spare, and Mr. Vidic practically glared at me as I sat down. I just grinned and sat beside my partner, Clay. Mr. Vidic stood up and stood behind his podium as the bell rang to indicate class has begun.

"Everyone listen up I have an announcement to make. We have a new student who will be joining us." He went to the door and told the new person to come one in.

"Holy shit, she is fucking hot." Whispered Clay, and I couldn't help but agree. The new girl had pale skin like the moonlight, her red hair was up in a bun with a few strands down in her face, and emerald eyes that shone with happiness.

"Class this is Sofia Sartor, and she just moved to the United States from Italy. I hope you will treat her with respect." Then he told her to sit in the only empty seat in the classroom, which happened to be behind me.

As she sat down, I turned around and introduced myself, "Slave my name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I was wondering if you need a tour guide." And went back to getting her stuff organized

She looked up and smiled at and pointed to the front of the classroom. "I think you should pay attention to the lesson. You look like you do not need another failing grade." And with that she went back to getting.

I was shocked, no girl could ever resist my charm. But this new girl, this Sofia, just rejected me. I turned around and started to pout. Yes, I was pouting because a beautiful girl ignored me.

"Don't be too upset, you may not be her type." Clay whispered to me, when he saw I was pouting.

"Impossible I am every girl's type, and a few boys' type. And by the end of this month I will get Sofia Sartor begging for me to fuck her." I told him, making sure Sofia couldn't hear anything I was saying.

"Good luck."

I rolled my eyes at Clay, "I do not need a good luck I can get any girl I want."

"Whatever you say, Mr. I'm-so-freaking-hot." With that I started to formulate my plan, Get new girl in bed.

'This was going to be a lot of fun' I thought.

**Well there you have it. My first Assassin's Creed Fan fiction. I just adore Sofia and Ezio, the assassin and bookworm. Sorry for any mistakes, I do not own a beta.**

**Please review, they are what inspire me to write more chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, despite the fact I've been a good girl all year. **

The first two periods seemed to drag on forever. The only good thing was that Sofia was in both my first and second period class. However it seems Ugo, the resident liar, was flirting up a storm with her and she was responding back.

"Why the hell does she flirt with Ugo but not me? I am way hotter than Ugo, and he liars 24/7!" I fumed to my friends during lunch, the only time we have something together during school. "And I thought he was dating that tomboy Rosa."

"Calm down my friend maybe liars gets her soaking wet." Yusuf told me; honestly I think he was a little high. "I mean I think Ugo is hot, and his lying makes him ten times hotter." See what I mean, high.

"That has nothing to do with the new girl rejecting my brother." I looked up to see Claudia with her boyfriend Kadar, Malik's younger brother.

"Oh? Then what is it my precious little sister?" I asked her. Claudia is the best person for dating advice, despite the fact she can be an annoying little bitch.

"You come off as a player who holds no respect for women. Ugo on the other hand acts like women are the most important people on the face of the earth." I looked around to see all my other friends agreed with her. Except Yusuf who was sniffing his corn.

"That's not true! I respect that Caterina Sforza and the tomboy Rosa." but that only because Caterina could kick my ass, and Rosa is a grand thief.

"That is only because they scare the living shit out of you." Thanks Altair for you lovely words of wisdom. "But I will help you get this Sofia Sartor in bed with you if it stops you whining. And I think the others will help too." I saw all the others agree with him. I couldn't help but smile; I really do have awesome friends.

As I walked into Calculus, I saw Sofia sitting in the seat next to mine. God damn I could not believe my luck. 3 out 4 classes, I started to pray to god that she would be in my government class."Hello Sofia can you believe that we have 3 classes together. Shall we try for 4, what is your next class?"

"I know it is incredible." With this she threw me a smirk. "The next class you shall to wait and see if we have the same class." And then she went back to her fucking notes. Man I hate those notes, because between them and Ugo I can barely talk to her.

"Alright class, Shut the hell up!" Ah that would be Mr. Sable, the bald headed math monster. After 90 minutes of boring problems, Mr. Monster announced the best thing that has ever happened in my 17 years of life. "I want everybody to pair up with the person sitting next to them. You will have till Friday to work on this take home test. Now no complaining about your partners, because I won't listen to it." With that he passed out the test.

"So do you want to exchange phone numbers?" Sofia asked me, as we were handed our tests.

"Sure, I will call you after school and we can pick a date to start work." I could barely hold my excitement. If my plan works this Friday we will be doing the freaky. She only smile and nodded her head, and left the classroom as the bell rang.

I practically skipped to my government class, and everyone in the hall stared at me. Maybe I was actually skipping; oh who cares. As it turns out Sofia wasn't in this class, but 3 out of 4 isn't so bad. I barely paid attention as I was working on my plan, and I could tell Mrs. Childress wasn't very happy. After what seemed like and eternity the bell finally rang.

I rushed out to my car and Claudia was already waiting for me there. "You sure take your time don't you?"

"I am sorry that my classroom is at the other side of the school. What do you want me to do, complain?" honestly sometimes it seems all she does is whine.

"If you would get you to the car quicker then yes, you should complain. Anyway I wanted to tell you that father called me as I was waiting for you to show up."

"Mio Dio, what did father want? Was it about when I didn't show up, he could have just called me instead of you?"

"No it wasn't about you at all. It was actually about Petruccio, they had to take him to the hospital." I looked at Claudia in disbelief. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "La Volpe said he just collapsed in the middle of the Science lesson. He is running a high fever and he keeps coughing up blood."

"Mio Dio." I whispered and speed off the hospital.

When we got there the nurse told us we had to wait in the waiting area, because mother and father were already in the room with Petruccio. I wasn't very surprised to see Federico waiting there too.

"Hello Ezio, hello Claudia." He greeted us in a hoarse whisper. "I haven't been able to see him yet, only mother and father. It might be a while till they leave him, and we can go in."

Claudia went to sit beside him, and he wrapped an arm around her. I went into the hall to call Sofia about the test date. I couldn't even be excited about the call, which I was positive she could tell. Luckily she left it alone, and we made a date for Wednesday at 6 o'clock.

When I went back to the waiting room, mother and father were there. Mother was still crying and father just had a stony look about him. "You can all go in and see him. And when you get out I want to talk to you Ezio." My father told us.

I nodded my and along with Claudia and Federico we went into the room. I wanted to puke when I saw my baby brother on the bed. He looked so weak and frail, why the hell did he have to be born sick. He didn't do anything to God, but look how he ended up. I tried to control my rage, when Petruccio opened his eyes and looked at us.

"Hey little buddy, how're you holding up?" Federico went up and kneeled next to the bed. "I hope these nurses are treating you well, cause if they ain't they have to deal with me." He said with a cocky grin.

That got a laugh out of Petruccio, "don't worry I'm fine, I will be out by tomorrow. And Federico you do not have to go beating on some nurses, they are treating me fine."

"I am sure Federico is happy about that, he would die if the nurse he had to beat up was pretty young thing" With that comment I had everyone one in the room laughing. As we talked I forgot about everything. My talk with my father, Christina, Sofia, the plan, and even for a moment the fact Petruccio may never get better.

**There you go chapter 2. In every story I write there has to be a character death, but just because Petruccio is in the hospital doesn't mean it's him. Later on in the story I will put up and poll and you can vote for who dies. **

**Please review, they make me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No I do not own Assassin's creed…yet**

We spent the rest of the night in the hospital, but at ten visiting hours were over and we had to leave. Mother and father got in their car, Federico got in his, and Claudia and I got in mine. Federico decided he was going to stay over. Personally I think he is only staying to listen to me get yelled at.

Me and Claudia did not talk the whole way home; we were too worried about Petruccio and his sickness. Finally after twenty minutes we made it home. We were the last ones to arrive home. When we stepped into the house Father told Federico and Claudia to go upstairs and do their homework. When we heard the door slam my father turned towards me.

"Sit down Ezio. Your mother and I are very disappointed in the way you acted last night. Did you know how worried we were when you didn't come home and weren't answering your phone? And what did we find out this morning? You were having sex with Christina Vespucci" I

I bowed my head down in shame, I hated when they didn't yell at me. At least when the yelled I knew they were angry, now they just sound so disappointed in me. I feel like a failure of a son.

"You are to be grounded for a month, unless if you are on you're on best behavior. That means no going out without our permission, come home straight from school, and doing all your chores and homework. However, I will allow you to have your phone and computer." My mother added after a good few minutes of silence.

"Okay, but I have a do a test with a partner in Calculus, and we made a date for this Wednesday at 6." I told my parents I couldn't bail out, this was essential to the plan; plus I couldn't afford a failing grade in math.

"Well your partner can come over here at 6 on Wednesday. Now go do your homework and go to bed. I do not want you staying up all hours of the night." Then they stood up and went to their bedrooms.

"Shit I can't believe I got grounded for a whole fucking month." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. "Now I can't hang out with my friends, unless it is at school."

"Well that's what you get for fucking everything that has two legs and breathes." Claudia told me as she walked out of her bedroom. "This will be a good life lesson for you; the only better would be if you got an STD." I couldn't be mad at Claudia; she was only worried for Petruccio. But that won't stop me from pissing her off,

"Why don't you go back to your room and have phone sex with Kadar. We all know how much of dirty, naughty girl you are." I ended it with a wink in her direction.

She rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and slammed the door in my face. I let out a silent chuckled and went in my room. Only to be stopped by Federico, who was laying in my bed reading a book. He looked over, flashed me a grin, and went back to reading.

"Any particular reason you are in my room, on my bed to be exact?" sometime I feel like the oldest child in the house, unless I do something stupid or I am outsmarted by Petruccio.

"Naw. I just felt like visiting with my baby brother; plus this is an interesting book." Bullshit, he wanted to know what happened with mother and father. I gave him a look and he went on, "Okay you got me. So what happened with the talk? How long are you grounded for?"

"I am grounded for a month unless I am on good behavior. Which we both know won't happen. If anything I'll probably get more time added on." I pushed Federico off my bed in onto the floor. "Now get the hell out of my room. I need my beauty rest."

"Yeah I'm out; you're no fun to watch while asleep." Ignoring that creepy comment I turned off my lights and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell. I just knew it.

I was right about today being hell. I woke up late, had to skip breakfast, listen to Claudia bitch, missed hanging with my friends, and I was late to psych.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Auditore, I hope you will able to find your seat okay?" God sometimes I just want to punch that fucking smirk off of Mr. Vidic's face. But alas I could not because the principle, Mr. Borgia, would probably expel me.

"Dude your late, what happened?" Way to point out the obvious Clay.

"I woke up late, just like any other time I am late to this class." I responded, and then I turned around to Sofia. "Hey do you think you can come over at my house Wednesday, I'm grounded?"

"That sounds great." Then she gave me a cute grin, man I bet she is good in bed.

"Miss. Sartor, Mr. Auditore, please listen to my lesson." Sofia blushed and went back to her notes, while I just threw a grin a Vidic.

I rushed to lunch; I couldn't wait to tell my friends that Sofia was coming to my house this week. When I got there I jumped on Malik, he is fun to piss off, which resulted with a punch.

"Stop punching me all the time Mal-mal," Malik rolled his eyes. "Anyways I got great news! I am grounded."

"How the bloody hell is that good news." Shaun, the pessimistic, retorted.

"Let me finish my bloody sentence first Shaun. And Sofia is coming over Wednesday at 6. My plan is already coming into motion."

Yusuf started clapping and congratulating me. "I knew you could do it. Can I be your best man, and the godfather of your children?"

"No, because there is no way in hell I am going to marry her." See this is why I believe Yusuf is a stoner or the biggest idiot in California; I am going with the first choice.

"You never know you might get married and have two kids. A boy named Marcello and a girl named Flavia." Leonardo told me while eating his fruit cup.

"Naw. I am never going to get married, and if I did I would never name my kids that; they are horrible." After that we talked about random stuff and made fun of Desmond's and Shaun's bromance.

I walked into calculus to see Sofia sitting in her seat already. "Hey are you ready for this Wednesday?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Oh and just to let you know, there is no way Mr. Auditore that you will ever get me in bed." Then she turned around to talk to Bianca.

I just raised my eyebrows. How could she have figured it out? I guess one of the girls or boys I've banged could have told her. I mean it is no secret that I have sex, and lots of it. Well no matter what she says I will have her, and she will enjoy. I looked over at her and threw a wink. She saw it and threw me a smirk.

'Let the games begin.'

**Chapter 3 everybody. I am actually enjoying writing this story. Plus I am going to write a fan fiction for Alice in Wonderland, I don't have a title yet. **

**Please review *puppy dog face***


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, because if I did Sofia and Ezio would have met earlier.**

**I had a review who questioned when I said Ezio slept with boys. In this fic he is bi, however it is only brought up in his thoughts/ramblings, there will be no gay sex scenes (Sorry fans, I have nothing against it I love them ;) ) **

Wednesday could not come any faster, and when it did arrive I was the happiest man alive in the world.

"What the hell has got you so excited?" Claudia asked as we headed towards my car.

"This girl Sofia Sartor is coming over today at 6 so we can work on a calculus test, that is due Friday." I told her, practically skipping to the car.

"That is amazing, and tell me when she arrives so I can put my earphones in and blast the music." I rolled my eyes; Claudia could be such a drama queen.

"We aren't going to have sex today, my precious little sister. Sofia is a virgin, I think, and it will take time to convince I am a great person for first time sex." I gave her a grin, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Funny Federico said the same thing awhile back ago." And with that smartass comment she got out the car and ran to meet Kadar.

I walked over to my friends and instead of jumping Malik, I decided to jump Altair. That was not my best plan.

"Fucking hell Altair! I think you broke my fucking nose." I screamed through the gushing of blood that ran down my face.

"It is not broken, but you probably want to go see the nurse and get some bandages." He replied back calmly, fucking asshole, and wrapped his arm around Maria.

"Figli di putana*" I got up from the ground and headed to Nurse Marlowe As I was walking down the hallway I heard someone yell my name.

"Ezio!" Sofia called as she ran up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Si, I just had an accident that involved my friend's fist." I gave her a cheeky grin; but the effect was ruined with all the blood gushing out of my nose.

"Come on, I will walk with you to the nurse's office." She grabbed my hand (I was not blushing.) and started to pull me to the nurse.

"I know I'm sexy and all, but you do not have to yank my hand. We can hold hands like a normal, happy couple." Sofia turned to look at me, glaring as she did.

"We are not a couple Ezio; and we will never be!" She let go of my hand, and marched down the hallway.

I shouted after her, "Does this mean you are not gonna take me to the nurse."

"NO!"

"Jeeze you seem to be the nurse's office a lot; who did you piss off this time?" Nurse Marlowe asked me as she cleaned up the blood on my face.

I just shook my head and grinned at her; I did not want to tell on Altair and get him in trouble. I looked up and froze, I was gonna be late for Psych. Mr. Vidic was going to kill me; as I rushed out the door I slammed into someone.

"Ow that hurt a lot." Sofia muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Haha are you okay Sofia?" I asked, I did not want to make her mad again.

"Yes I came by to make sure you would not be late for class, and to apologize for my behavior this morning." She looked so adorable that I wanted to hug her; so I did.

"It's okay beautiful, I still love." She rolled her eyes and pushed me off.

"Whatever you say handsome, let's go to class."

We made it after the bell rung, but Mr. Vidic hadn't even shown up yet.

Clay leaned over, "Dude what did you and Sartor do this morning."

I shoved him back over to his side of the desk, "I will tell you later." With that entered Vidic, and we started out terribly boring lesson.

"There you are you bastardo! I am going to murder you." I screamed as a marched towards Altair. "Look at my face; it's ruined because you just had to punch me. I thought we were friends? But I guess not, now Desmond shall be my new best friend."

"Are you done ranting yet?" Altair mumbled while glaring at me. (No, I was not pissing in my pants from fear.)

"Yes I am, and now I am going to ignore you and talk only to Desmond." I turned to Desmond, but he was in a deep conversation with Shaun.

I felt Rebecca sit beside; I turned to look at her, "Is there anything you need; you never sit beside me?"

"Do you know Conner Kenway?" I nodded, everyone knew the football star. "Well I heard that he asked Sofia out."

"What! It can't be?! I have to be her first not someone Indian jockey guy."

"Wow Ezio have you fallen for this girl; I've never seen you this upset over someone." Rebecca leered at me.

"No, it just wounds my pride that I might not be Sofia's first time. However, we still have our study date tonight. I know I said I wouldn't, but I must."

"Calm down tiger, I don't even know if it's true or not." She got up leaving me to my thoughts.

**There you have it the 4****th**** chapter. Please review, they make me so happy. **

*** I actually had the meaning (my friend texted it to me) but I don't have it. So google translate if you want. **


End file.
